


Hoping for a Cure

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't Wrackspurts, but it might as well be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoping for a Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 17 June 2010.

When someone was infested with Wrackspurts, it was important to be silly with him. As Severus approached Luna's desk, she could see that he was suffering a rather bad bout.

"A word, Mrs Scamander?"

"Pepperpot!"

Severus sighed. "By rights, that should be two words."

"If you say so, your editorialness, and good morning! How are you? I'm just completing my update on the Crumple-Horned Snorkack preserve. Søren—"

"Søren?"

"—tells me that the breeding season was a huge success—oh, and it's Lovegood, now, Miss. I didn't feel right keeping Rolf's family name when I wasn't prepared to keep him."

"I see, but Søren? I understood that you and that Keeper didn't get on well together."

Luna grinned. "That was before the divorce."

"Getting back to the point of my visit, Miss Lovegood," Severus said, the tips of his ears reddening, "I've come to tell you that your proposed expedition to the Himalayas is both too expensive and ill-planned for me to approve, particularly as you intend to travel alone."

"Well, I have been wanting to cover Amsterdam's Polyjuice scene, and travelling alone wouldn't be a problem there."

"But it would be entirely too expensive," Severus snapped, glaring at her.

"Then India it is, and as Rolf should join me at some point, I won't always be alone."

"You just said that it was Lovegood again."

"So?" asked Luna.

"So why would you be travelling with—never mind. No. Too expensive. I don't approve."

Luna found herself smiling a sweet, steely smile as she replied, "The Wrackspurts must have you really addled this morning if you think that you can dictate my assignments to me."

"It's not Wrackspurts!"

"And it's certainly not the expense that's bothering you, not when you know very well that I keep my expeditions under budget, so what is it?"

"I've already told you what it is."

 _No, you haven't, you stupid man_ , Luna thought, saying, "Well, Daddy's already approved this trip."

"You've only just returned from—"

"Yes, and I'm leaving again tonight—unless there's some reason why I shouldn't?"

Severus glared at her a moment, the muscles around his mouth twitching, before he abruptly left her. 

Now Luna sighed; she hated feeling annoyed and impatient, but she loved her travels and had no intention of giving them up—especially for a man who wouldn't admit why he wanted her at home.

 _Perhaps I'll find a cure for Wrackspurts in India_.


End file.
